In the use of one's telephone, it is often necessary to refer to the telephone directory. It is, therefore, advantageous to be able to store the directory in some location adjacent to the telephone. With a desk telephone, the directory can be kept on the same surface on which the telephone is supported or in a drawer adjacent to the surface. But a wall telephone may, in fact, be remote to such a storage space for the directory. And while it is possible to suspend the directory from a hook or the like mounted on the wall, this detracts from the appearance of the room.
In the use of a telephone, it is also often necessary to leave messages relating to telephone calls. It is, therefore, advantageous to have a pad of paper or other writing surface and the means to write on the surface proximate to the telephone. With a desk telephone, even though it lacks a message display surface, at least a writing surface and a writing implement can be conveniently kept on the same support on which the telephone rests. A wall telephone, on the other hand, may again be remote from such a support.